InuYasha's House of Idiots
by SweetBegginingsDoArise
Summary: InuYasha moved to a new house where he can do about anything he wants. Kagome got kicked out of her house her whole town because she does whatever she wants. So when they are brought together, and get competitive, these idiots will not hold back. IK.
1. Chapter 1  InuYasha's Houes of Idiots

**_-sigh-_ ****Well this is my new Inufic. I got the idea about it riding on my friends four wheeler and thinking about Bam Margera. Hope you like it! Hope its good! Cross your fingers with me...**

**Disclaimer. I don't own InuYasha and any other person and/or thing in this story. **

* * *

**InuYasha's House of Idiots**  
_**Chapter 1 - House of Idiots**_

* * *

"Miroku you dick! Get back and start building!" InuYasha yelled to his best friend that was sitting in a lawn chair drinking a can of beer. 

Miroku lifted his hand and pulled a little on his sunglasses. "Shit dude! Y'all been workin' for like 2 fuckin' hours in the god damn sun! I need a break so shut the fuck up you ass!" With that Miroku pulled off his shirt and took a swig of his beer.

InuYasha stared at his friend. He was a total lazy ass. He and his other friends, Kouga, Hiten, and his older brother Sesshomaru, had been working the whole time while Miroku got a hammer, box of nails, and 18 pack of beer and sat his ass on the fucking lawn chair.

"You dumb shit! We've been working this whole damn time! You brought us half the stuff we told you to bring and then you sat your ass down on the fucking lawn chair! Get up and help!" Kouga snarled at Miroku, not wanting to watch InuYasha blow up.

Miroku sighed and got up. "Alright Kouga. But I'm only doing it for you," Miroku winked at the wolf demon. "because I know you wanna see my rad muscles ripple in the sunlight!" Miroku dodged a flying hammer, while the rest of them turned red from laughter.

"Dude," InuYasha said in between quickened breaths. "There is absolutely nothing rad about your so called 'muscles'!"

Miroku gave InuYasha the finger and then turned to Sesshomaru, the guy who actually knew what they were doing. "So...Sessh...what exactly are we doing here?"

The pure dog youkai was known for his split personalities. When he was dealing with business or out in public he was serious, showed no emotion, smart, and well mannered. When he was with his family and all the guys, he was funny, immature, and...the exact opposite of when he's not with the guys.

Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head. This was going to be the fifth time he would tell the retarded monk what they're up to and the last. "Well...you total idiot...we're building a ramp. Well, really a half pipe."

Miroku scoffed. "And why the hell would we do that?"

"So we can skate dumb shit! Unless you wanna use the damn pool as our skate place, we gotta use this temp ramp until Hiten gets those ramp-building-people out!" InuYasha growled at his friends stupid question. 'He's probably just tryin' to be funny,' He thought. 'We all know that he would go ballistic without another day of skating.'

"Well why don't we have Sessh do it?" Miroku asked, tossing a large nail hand to hand.

"Cause Hiten's supposed to do it." Sesshomaru said icely.

Miroku nodded his head. He noted the tone in the older boys' voice and completely backed down. It had been about 5 minutes of silence between the group. Except for hammering and such. They were enjoying it. Enjoying the fact that Miroku had nothing idiotic to say. But it wasn't so much the case when Miroku had the question that would get nails thrown at him.

"How or where the hell do you get the bendy boards for the halfpipe?"

After 2 exhausting hours dealing with the half pipe and Miroku, they finally finished what they started.

All of them were now skateboarding on the half pipe they built. They all were firly good at skateboarding and they all started at about the same time.

But there had to be the best and the worst. And Hiten was by far the worst skater of them all. He knew it and so did they. But it didn't really matter anyway. He was the one with all the contacts and he basically was the manager of their group.

And the best of the group is the inu hanyou, InuYasha. Surprising, huh? Well, our little dog demon is the youngest of them all, even though he and Miroku were born in the same year, but he was still born last which made him youngest. He's so good that he could go pro! He even had the honor of skating in London with pros Bam Margera and Tony Hawk!

But turning pro and having so much responsibility was too much for him. He still had his entire yourth! Only 19 and he decided that he would go pro and 28.

As for the others, Sesshomaru was more of a handy man than a skateboarder. Sure he could do some tricks and moves, but he owned six different construction companies. So he was second to last best boarder of the group.

Then there's Kouga, the one stuck in the midle. He liked to play it safter...and the other's like to get rough around the ramp.

And after InuYasha, but before everyone else, there's Miroku. He and InuYasha were more daredevils, meaning they were aboslutely crazy! Jumping off 3 story houses crazy and/or trying to pull of bogus stunts and make them something crazy, crazy.

InuYasha was just ripping the ramp when his pocket started to vibrate. A muffled sound was all Miroku heard, but for the other guys they could he the ringtone th hanyou only used for his best and closets friends.

InuYasha pulled the phone out of his pocket and watched Miroku grin as his "Bitch stop callin me" tone finally sunk in his head. He looked down at the screen on the phone.

"Guys?! It's Hojo!" the others looked surprised for a second before they started whooping.

"Answer it dog!" Yelled Kouga.

InuYasha let that comment slide. Usually he would beat the wolf demons ass.

"Yo!" InuYasha answered.

"Yasha! What up dude?!" Said the voice of Hojo, one of InuYasha's best friends since grade school.

"Nothin' man! But we got tired of the neighbors at the old house so we moved over here! It's totally fucking awesome, we can do whatever we fuckin' want! You gotta come over and stay for a while! It'll be so much fun!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Mom told me where you live cause your mom told her. I'll be there, but I got a little situation..."

On the other line InuYasha could hear roaring, smashing, and cursing. "Hello? Dude you there?" The only response he got was more noises like the ones before, except for louder ones.

An out of breath Hojo came back on. "Yeah I'm here. Well...like I said, I've got myself a little situation. Um...my...um...cousin is over here with me and I'm pretty much living in hell!"

InuYasha chuckled. Hojo usually never cursed...only when someone was messing with him bad or getting on his nerves bad. "Shit dude! Who is he?"

Hojo strained to answer. "Well...she's not exactly a he when you first see her...but now I'm starting to have second thoughts..."

InuYasha heard a voice screaming "Screw you asshole!" before the roaring of an engine and then a loud crash-obviously broken glass crash. He cringed.

"Kagome! I can't believe you just drove my brand new fucking Harley in my fucking pool house!"

InuYasha started laughing. "Dude! You gotta bring her! You can get your revenge on her if y'all stay here. Bring her! I'm out!"

Hojo shoved his phone in his pocket and then ran his fingers roughly through his hair. He saw Kagome come out of the destroyed pool house, cuts all over her arms, dirt covering every inch of her face except for the humongous grin.

"Don't fuck with me Hojo, or next will be your house!" Kagome snickered. 'That'll teach him to call me a guy!' she thought. But then she saw Hojo sink to his knees.

"You stupid bitch! That was my new Harley and my fucking room!"

Kagome suddenly felt sorry for Hojo, so she went over and sat by the boy.

"I'm sorry. I'll by you a knew Harley, and I'll hire people to fix your pool house."

Hojo shook his head. "No. I've got a better idea. Pack. We're going over to my friends' new house."

Kagome looked over at Hojo, watching him get up and head toward his house. Confusion sunk into her, but she decided to go with the flow and pack.

* * *

**Good? Yes? No? Well I don't care what you have to say as long as you review! Luv Yaz!**

_**-sweetbegginingsdoarise-**  
_


	2. Chapter 2  What Have I Gotten Us Into!

**Okay. Chapter 2! I'm totally just drawing a blank to this story! LOL! And it's not even been a day. Well it seemed so much easier when I was daydreaming... Well...I'll just write whatever pops in my head! Hope it's good enough to get my second review...Thanks so much for my first reviewer! I Luv Ya! Eeeek! But not like that...I so do NOT swing that way!  
**

* * *

**InuYasha's House of Idiots  
_ Chapter 2 - What Have I Gotten Us Into?!_  
**

* * *

Hojo had Kagome throw her Nike duffel bag in the back of an old beat up Chevy truck. He knew better than to take his Mercedes to InuYasha's, it'd probably be covered in paint the second the car rolled onto the property! 

Kagome struggled to open the door to the passenger's seat. For one, there was dirt lodged in the handle, and two, it just wouldn't open!

"Fucking door! Open sesame!" she screamed whilst banging on the glass, as if she thought that would help. To her surprise the door flew open and hit her smack dab in the middle of her forehead.

"Watch your head moron!" Hojo snickered as he leaned back into his seat and Kagome got in. "The old thing only opens up from the inside on the passengers side. Courtesy of InuYasha Takahashi."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at the name. She'd heard of him before. Supposedly his family was in the construction business, but he liked to skateboard and stuff. So the business was passed down to his elder brother while he does whatever the fuck he wants in his houses all over the country. Then a question hit her.

"How the hell do you know InuYasha Takahashi?"

"We go way back to grade school. Since we never went to a private boys and girls school like you did, we were best friends along with Miroku, Kouga, and Hiten...but I doubt you know who they are since they went to private boys school with me and Yasha."

Kagome nodded her head. The only reason that her and Hojo were so close was because they were cousins, and if not, then they wouldn't even be in the damned junky truck that very second.

"We're actually on the way to his house now. He says we need to check out his new castle. They were building a half pipe and skating when I was talking to them."

Kagome eyed Hojo. She didn't know what he was gonna do when they got there. He couldn't skateboard worth and shit, and neither could she. Was he even aware of this? Or is he just too thick in the head to remember that he couldn't even balance on the wood with wheels.

Kagome got tired of thinking, so she just closed her eyes and layed back. She might as well get some rest, since she spent all her time the whole time she was living with Hojo fucking up his shit.

Hojo smiled at his cousin. He shook his head. _'Better get some sleep now.'_ He thought. _ 'Cause in 45 minutes, your gonna be in the House of Idiots.'_ For a moment Hojo restricted his thoughts to the Highway before his mouth shot open.

"Shit, fuck, dammit, bitch, ass, SHIT!" Hojo's entire face was plastered with one emotion. Fear.

They weren't gonna be in just any other House of Idiots. They were gonna be in InuYasha's House of Idiots. _'Shit'_ He thought. _'What have I gotten us into?!'_

* * *

**Okay...well that was a short chapter. And, well, that was an understatement! I'm just kinda tired and wanted to throw something in there so I would have a better foundation to work on tomorrow...or today since it's 1 am. I'll dream more about this fanfic...and I'll pretty much use what I get in my dream in my story. Oh...and I need help with prank ideas and stuff! Since me and my friends (usually only guy ones 'cept for Bree) usually do stuff like drive dirt bikes off the docks or just pull pranks on the store people in the outlet mall, I need better ones that you could do in an area with a lot of land, a lake, a pool, a mansion, and yeah...so message me or something and tell me! Luv Yaz! **

**Oh and the next chapter is titled "Meeting Miss Mischief"!! Good?  
**

_**-sweetbegginingsdoarise-**__  
_


End file.
